The 3 Musketeers : The Daughter of Strawberry Jam
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: First Death Note Fan-Fiction, It is after L's death & after Mello & Matt leave Wammy's. They find a girl in a ditch & take care of her, but that girl just so happens to be the daughter of Beyond Birthday. Full summary inside, but MelloxOCxMatt
1. WHERE'S MY IPOD!

_**(A/N: Ok, first Death Note Fan-Fiction so pls be nice, thanks and enjoy ^^) **_

_**(**__**Summary: Matt and Mello find a girl in a ditch and take care of her, but that girl just so happens to be the daughter of Beyond Birthday. She is addicted music and soda. The three start the weirdest friendship ever, but is there more to it? Right now I am showing what happened during the four year time skip and what happened when they were in the Mafia. After Light's confession about being Kira, you will have to read to find out what I will do! Any guesses?)**_

**The**** 3 Musketeers : The Daughter of Strawberry Jam**

** Ch****apter**** 1 - WHERE'S MY IPOD!**

**Mello's POV**

It had been a year and a half since Matt and I left Wammy's, and in that time we made it all the way to Atlanta, GA. We've been living in a small apartment in the downtown area. Right now though, we are on our way back from a small job in Madison fixing some stuff. We were on a long road, and when I mean long, I mean long! There was no one else on the road, just us. Well that's was I thought till some girl ran out across the road. Matt had to jerk the car, barely missing her and almost sending us in the ditch. We got out just in time to see her drop to the ground and roll down the ditch. Matt ran first to see if she was ok and followed after. Matt just stopped. I ran straight in to him, making us fall. I said "What is wrong with you? Why did you stop?"

"Mels, look" and he pointed to the girl. She was covered in blood and what used to look like a sheet, was ripped and tied around her. It was covered in blood and she had a kitchen knife in her hand. **'5'**. Her long pitch black hair **'4' **probably went all the way to the ground. I think it had dark red tips, but that could have been the blood.

"She's so pail, almost more than Near." Matt said as he looked for a pulse.

"Well, is she alive?"

"Yah, but just barely. Should we take her to a hospital?"

"I would say yes but they might think we did this, so NO."

"So we taker her back home?"

"Yah, you know for that much blood you'd think that she would have more cuts on her."

"Yah, but I don't think all of it is hers" and with that, we took her home with us, and no, don't get any funny ideas.

**3 Weeks Later**

**Matt's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since we found that girl and she's still asleep, you think she's in a coma, or dead? I would think that, but she has a pulse. Maybe we can enter her in the Guinness Book of World Records for sleeping? Mels and I were just doing the usual till we heard a scream. "I guess she's awake. Well great! That blows our chances at winning a spot in the Guinness Book Of World Records."

"Yah, no shiz" _**(A/N: I don't cuss well I don't say the real thing just close to it)**_ Then said girl jumped from the loft down into the living room where we were sitting. She was wearing my clothes. We did not change her, we just got wash rags and wiped her face and arms down. How in the world did she get in my clothes? She landed in a crunch then came up slowly. She snapped her head up looking and Mello and me. She looked up at us with red eyes. They were focused just a little above our heads. **'3'** After that, she went to Mello and garbed him by the collar . I thought she was going to murder him by the look in her red eyes. She blurted out, "Where's my iPod!"

"A, Matt you still have it right?"

"A, Yah, here, a-"

"Mercy" she finished for me as she put the headphones on.

"Well hi, Mercy, I'm-"

"Mail Jeevas and Mihael Keehl" she finished for me. But how did she know mine and Mels real name? I was going to ask but Mello beat me to it.

"How in the world do you know our real names?"

"Cos I can see them." she answered simply.

"And just how do you see them?" I asked

"Cos I have my dad's eyes **'2 and now we wait'** I think that's what I was told" she answered simply again.

"And your dad is?" at this moment I wish I would have never asked that.

"Beyond Birthday" **'1 and blast off'** And at that, our faces went into shock. She was the daughter of a killer, and she had his eyes. Lord so help me, will she snap like her father?

**A/N: ok so what do you think?**

**Matt: Nice *goes back to playing game***

**Mercy: I love it *sits by Matt gets out iPod and puts on Creature Feature- The Greatest Show Unearthed***

**Mello: It was ok *sits by Mercy and takes a bite of chocolate***

**Me: You guys are not going to be like this in the story are you?**

**Mercy, Mello, and Matt:...**

**Me: Ok, I can play that game too *pulls out Death Note and gets pen* now I know all of your names and even you Mercy**

**Mercy, Mello, and Matt: Sorry, we're listening.**

**Me: Good, now Matt if you would.**

**Matt: Right. Read and review. Thanks *keeps playing game***

**Me: bye, bye for now ^^**


	2. An Explanation and Being Kidnaped by 2 A

**The 3 Musketeers : The Daughter of Strawberry Jam**

_**Recap-**_ "Well hi, Mercy, I'm-"

"Mail Jeevas and Mihael Keehl" she finished for me. But how did she know mine and Mels real name? I was going to ask but Mello beat me to it.

"How in the world do you know our real names?"

"Cos I can see them." she answered simply.

"And just how do you see them?" I asked

"Cos I have my dad's eyes **'2 and now we wait'** I think that's what I was told" she answered simply again.

"And your dad is?" at this moment I wish I would have never asked that.

"Beyond Birthday" **'1 and blast off'** And at that, our faces went into shock. She was the daughter of a killer, and she had his eyes. Lord so help me, will she snap like her father?

**Chapter 2: An Explanation and Being Kidnaped by 2 Aliens**

**Mercy's POV**

After I had a shower, Matt let me barrow some of his clothes. I like them cos they are like mine, and Mello's did not fit, besides, I don't like leather very much. After that we got some tasty food and sat down. I started to tell them what happened to me.

"Ok, so here's the deal. There are some strange guys after me. They have been after me even before my Mom died and my Dad was put in prison. I don't know why that want me."

"Ok, now tell us why you were cut up and all bloody?" Matt said.

"Well, they captured me and brought me here."

"And where are you from?" Mello asked this time.

"L.A."

"L.A.?" they both yelled at the same time.

"You don't have to yell, it hurts my ears." I said as I had my eyes half closed and a pout on my face.

"Sorry, it's just that L.A. is so far away. There must be something important they really want from you." Matt thought.

"Yah, but I don't know what." I said as I put my finger to my lip. "Well they might want my artillery."

"Artillery?" Matt asked looking a little scared.

"Yah, I have guns, knifes, swords, TNT, oh and just for the fun of it, I have a machine gun, and some small missiles." I said in a dark voice. Matt and Mello were moving their chairs away from me. "What? My Mom believed in being prepared for anything and everything."

"Right." Matt said moving his chair a little closer.

"Is that all that has happened till now?" Mello asked.

"As far as I know." I answered. "Hey, do you have an iPod charger?"

"A, yah." Matt answered, handing me the charger.

"Thanks, I have to have my iPod or I can't think straight."

"Really, that's just like Mels and his chocolate."

"That's not true. I can think without my chocolate!" Mello yelled at Matt who was siting up straight.

"Please, no fighting. If you fight, I will lose it. And if I see blood, I will defiantly have a problem. That is one trait of my personality that I did get from my Dad, so please, if you want to live…" They looked shocked and a little scared too. "Hey, look my iPod is done charging. Ok, now I will leave you. Bye." As I was just about out the door, they grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me back.

"You're not going anywhere." Mello said.

"Puls, those are my clothes." Matt said next.

"Despite the fact that you were asleep for three weeks, your cuts have not finished healing yet." Mello finished.

"Ahhh, help I'm being kidnaped by 2 aliens. They are going to eat my brains!" I yelled, laughing as they dragged me back in the door. 'This is going to be a fun, fun idea' I thought.

**A/N: This is chapter 2, what do you think?**

**Mercy:...*Laughing evil like* I have things planned for you Mello, things indeed.**

**Mello: Why does that not sound good?**

**Matt: *Not looking up from his DS* Cos it's not, and I know what she's going to do.**

**Mercy: You do? But how? *Pouts***

**Matt: Cos you talk loud sometimes.**

**Mercy: Oh.**

**Mello: Matt, what is she going to do?**

**Matt: Sorry Mels, but I wanna see this.**

**Mercy: Don't worry Mello, I'm not going to kill you!**

**Mello: Right *mumbles to self***

**Matt: Hey Mercy, I think Mello's scared of you.**

**Mello: I am not!**

**Me: Yah right. Mercy, it's your turn this time.**

**Mercy: Ok, Read and review. Thanks *puts headphones back on***

**Me: Bye, bye till next time ^**


	3. Where Is My Barbie?

**The 3 Musketeers : The Daughter of Strawberry Jam**

_**Recap- **_"Hey, look my iPod is done charging. Ok now I will leave you. Well bye." As I was just about out the door they grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me back.

"You're not going anywhere." Mello said.

"Plus, those are my clothes." Matt said next.

"And despite the fact that you were asleep for three weeks ,your cuts have not finished healing yet." Mello finished.

"Help, the aliens are going to eat my brains." I yelled, laughing as they dragged me back in the door. 'This is going to be fun, fun indeed.' I thought.

**Chapter 3: Where Is My Barbie?**

**Mercy's POV**

It's been 3 day since I was kidnaped/forced to stay due to injuries by Matt and Barbie. I was bored out of my mind. Yesterday I got to get some new clothes so Matt could have his back. I was wearing blue jeans shorts and a light yellow button up blouse with a white tank top under. I also had green, yellow, teal, and white thigh-high socks on. I have a pair of combat boots, but I don't have them on now. I was annoyed. I had to reset my iPod, but before I did, Matt let me get some of the pictures off and put them on his laptop. Most of them where of Mom, Dad, and me, and some with me and my old friends. "Mello, I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?" He answered clearly annoyed since it was like my 12th time to say that.

"I don't know."

"So shut up then."

"Barbie is a meany!" I said with a smile stretching across my face.

"Barbie? Why in the world are you calling me Barbie?"

"Cos you look like Barbie."

"Are you implying that I look like a girl?" He asked, as his eye twitched.

"Maybe." I said, drawing it out as I said it. I know if I keep this up he is going to snap soon, but I have other plans. "Hey, how about I'll go make hot chocolate." and before he coild answer. I ran to the kitchen. I got out 2 cups and put a nail mark on one of them so I know that it's mine. Once I was done making it, I got out 2 knock out pills and put them in Mello's hot chocolate. I stirred the cups and went back to the living room. "Here you go." I said as he took it. My smile grew bigger then I thought it could. 'In about 5 minutes I will have an hour to get this ready." I thought.

**5 minutes later**

I got up went over to Mello to see if he was out yet. Yes, he was totally out. I took the cups back to the kitchen, grabbed his arms, and dragged him up the stairs. "Dang, I forgot how well these knock out pills worked. I've hit his head 3 time on the stairs and he hasn't even flinched. Wow. I sure hope he's not dead. Hmm, maybe I should check his pulse. Oh, well." I finally made it up the stairs. I went in my closet and got one of my Lolita dresses, boas, gloves, and makeup. And if you have not figured it out yet, you must be dumb, or are you just plain slow? "Ok, let the fun begin!" I said in my most evil voice.

**55 minutes later**

"Wow! I did not think it would take that long. Ok, now do I have the song?" I asked myself going trough my playlist. "Yes." as I said that, I heard Matt come in.

"Mels, Mercy… you guys here?"

"Yah, hold on." And I ran back down to the living room. "Matt, what time is it?"

"A, 5:30 pm, why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"What are you planning?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, but you will wanna see this." And a minute after I said that, a certain mad Barbie woke up.

"MERCY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled coming down the stairs.

"Little, yes. Brat, no!" I put the song on. And that song is Barbie Girl. Matt cracked up laughing. I did my job good. He did look like Barbie, a very angry Barbie. He had on one of my black Lolita dresses with white lace and black bows all over it. Sounds pretty doesn't it? I had curled his blonde hair and put some ribbons in it. I applied pink and black makeup to his face. He looked like a very angry Gothic Barbie. It was funny while it lasted, but I had to run or I would never see the night of tomorrow. Mello chased me all around, and Matt couldn't stop laughing.

**A/N: That's chapter 3**

**Mercy: That was so much fun.**

**Mello: For you maybe.**

**Matt: *Still laughing***

**Me: Ok, your turn Mello.**

**Mello: Fine, Read and review. Thanks**

**Me: Bye, bye till next time ^**


	4. Chapter 4: This Means War!

**The 3 Musketeers : The Daughter of Strawberry Jam**

_**Recap-**__ "Wow! I did not think it would take that long. Ok, now do I have the song?" I asked myself going trough my playlist. "Yes." as I said that, I heard Matt come in._

_"Mels, Mercy… you guys here?"_

_"Yah, hold on." And I ran back down to the living room. "Matt, what time is it?"_

_"Um, 5:30 pm, why?"_

_"Oh, no reason."_

_"What are you planning?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow at me._

_"Nothing, but you will wanna see this." And a minute after I said that, a certain mad Barbie woke up._

_"MERCY, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled coming down the stairs._

"_Little, yes. Brat, no!" I put the song on. And that song is Barbie Girl. Matt cracked up laughing. I did my job good. He did look like Barbie, a very angry Barbie. He had on one of my black Lolita dresses with white lace and black bows all over it. Sounds pretty doesn't it? I had curled his blonde hair and put some ribbons in it. I applied pink and black makeup to his face. He looked like a very angry Gothic Barbie. It was funny while it lasted, but I had to run or I would never see the night of tomorrow. Mello chased me all around, and Matt couldn't stop laughing._

**Chapter 4: This Means War!**

**Mello's POV**

_Part 1 of plan: Eliminate Shrimp Girl_

Oh I am going to get her good for that Barbie stunt, but first I need to find her weakness, then use it. By tomorrow night she will regret that she ever did that to me.

Part 1 of plan: Eliminate Shrimp Girl

"Hey, Mercy what are you doing?" I asked

"Um, well I was going to go out to get _'chocolate fudge.'_ Wanna come?"

"Chocolate fudge!" I replied. 'Is she planning something, or is she just being nice?' I asked myself . "No thanks, but hey can you being me some back?"

"Sure." And at that she left. After I made sure she was gone, I ran upstairs to her room looking for something that would reveal her weakness.

"Man, she has some weird stuff in here." It was all back. Everything was black. There was a little red, blue, teal, yellow, gray, white, neon green, blue, and pink. She hates pink! "PINK, SHE HATES PINK. YES, YOU WILL FALL MERCY. YOU WILL FALL!"

**Matt's POV**

Mello had been acting strange, and was getting worried. Mercy was going out to get some fudge and asked Mello if he wanted to go, but to my surprise he said no. He said NO! Now I was scared, not for Mello, but for Mercy's and my life. The last time he did that was a bet that he and Near had. They had a week, and within the week, they had to give up something. Mello gave up his precious chocolate and Near gave up his toys. Mello dragged me into the stupid, pointless fight. That meant I could not play any games, but of course I did not care about the bet except for one little detail, the winner gets $$$, yes, $50 was on the line, and there was a new game I wanted. Mello went crazy. Near just played with his hair, and I somehow got by with watching videos online. In the end, it was a tie between Near and me, so we split the money. I was just about to beat one of the Bosses on Super Maro Wii, but my concentration was shot down by Mello's yelling.

"PINK, SHE HATES PINK! YES YOU WILL FALL MERCY. YOU WILL FALL!"

"What's wrong with you? I was just about to beat the Boss. Dang it Mello!" I yelled to him upstairs.

"Oh shut up Matt. But hey, I did not find her weaknesses, but she hates pink." He answered coming down the stairs.

"Yah, but we already know that." I told him as I restarted the game.

"I know, but I have a plan."

"And you don't think she does?"

"I know she dose. But this is WAR!"

"Ok, just don't destroy anything." I may have said that, but he was gone and definitely not listening to me. "Oh, well."

**Mello's POV**

I had it all planned out. I found her Notebook/Diary, and had it all set up. When she comes home, phase one starts.

"I have 3 minutes till she comes through the door so I need to look natural." So I got a chocolate bar and sat down. Just as I sat down she came through the door.

"Mello, got your fudge." and she threw it to me. I thanked her as I caught it. She went to her room.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"AHH, MELLO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Mercy's POV**

When I went to get the fudge, I got something else too. Something just for Mello. I knew he might try something like this. My whole room was Pink… the walls, floor, bed everything. "Mello, Mello, you have no idea who you are messing with. I helped my Mom and Dad with some of the stuff they did, so if you think it will be that easy you must be dumb. And now it's time for: Kill The Barbie."

**Mello's POV**

_Part 2 of plan: Eliminate Shrimp Girl_

It's midnight and part 2 of plan: Eliminate Shrimp Girl starts now.

I was walking down the hall from my room with a pair of scissors in one hand and pink clothes in my other hand. I was almost to her room but I ran into something, and that something just so happenrd to be Matt.

"What are you doing?"

"Payback, and if you don't wanna get dragged into it then move."

"Fine, but Mello."

"What"

"Don't make it too dramatic, ok?"

"Fine." and I was back on track to her room. "It's locked. Well it's a good thing I have a master key. Good try Mercy, but I will win this war." and with that, I was in. I replaced all of her clothes with totally pink ones. And with the scissors, I cut her hair to a little past her shoulders and put pink die in it. It was all good, so I went back to my room.

**Matt's POV**

I got up before Mello and Mercy and got a shower. I would have slept in, but I know the next part of Mercy's plan and I don't want the effects of it on me. But I had my own plan to stop this all.

**Mello's POV**

I got up and saw Matt downstairs eating breakfast.

" Morning Mels."

"Morning." I was just about to sit down, but I heard something that was like music to my ears...not!

"Good morning, Mello." Mercy came in calm and happy, but she wearing Matt's clothes again. I shot Matt a look; he just smiled and went back to playing his game. Mercy came up to me and sat down, then looked at me and said, "Mello, thank you for cutting my hair last night. That saves me some money. And the pink in it is not that bad, but it would seem that all of my clothes were dirty, so Matt let me wear his again." she said with one of the most evil smiles on her face that I have ever seen. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Oh no you don't! If you do there will be no hot water left for anyone else." I ran to the bathroom.

**Mercy's POV**

If only he had waited he would have seen the smile on my face.

"Mercy, did you do it?" Matt asked, and for once, he looked up from his game. He did not have his goggles on so I got to see his eyes. They were the most amazing emerald green I've ever seen in my life. I don't say this a lot about any guy, but right now Matt looked like the cutest and hottest a guy could. I was blushing! '_No, I can't blush. I was told by my Mom that stuff like this is just a weakness. But Mom loves Dad right?' _I thought.

"Uh" I cleared my throat. "Yah I did. I'm gonna go find my clothes; be back in a minute."

"O.K."

**Matt's POV**

Plan: End This

1) Find Mello's chocolate

2) Find Mercy's iPod

3) Get metal trash can

4) Get lighter fluid

5) Wait

**Mello's POV**

I got out of the shower just in time to see the most scary thing ever. I got to my closet, but found all my clothes had been replaced with the pink dresses I put in Mercy's closet. I was going to kill her if it was the last thing I did. I ran out of my room, down the hall to Mercy's room, but she was not there. So I went downstairs only to see her on the ground at Matt's feet and what looked like she was praising him or something. Matt looked up at me and smiled. "Oh no, this can't be good." I muttered to myself

"Ah, Mello how nice of you to join us. So that was the color you got, it looks nice. Pink, pink, pink. Mercy has a pink room and high-lights, and you have a pink dress and pink hair." He said.

"Yah, and it's all her fault!"

"Maybe, and maybe not. But if you two do not stop this insanity, I will be forced to intervene again." He held up all of my precious chocolate and Mercy's iPod. He then held them over the metal trash can that had a red hot fire glowing inside it.

"NO, NO, NO! PLEASE, NOT THAT." Mercy and I yelled at the same time.

"Then promise to stop this craziness right now."

"YES , YES, WE PROMISE, RIGHT MERCY?" I said putting my arm around Mercy.

"YAH, WE PROMISE. Just can we have our stuff back?"

"Fine, but if it happens again I will burn it all. I'm not kidding!" Matt said with a dark tone in his voice.

"Yes." Mercy and I nodded.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, that took so long. But that's chapter 4.**

**Mercy: That was fun and scary at the same time.**

**Mello: Yah, did you have to get so drastic Matt?**

**Matt: Yes, though I have to say it was funny to see you 2 like that.**

**BB: What was funny?**

**Me: *Hugs BB* Hi BB, when did you get here?**

**BB: Just now.**

**Mercy: Hi dad ^^**

**BB: Hi.**

**Me: Hey, BB can you do it this time?**

**BB: Ok, read and review...or else *holding up knife and smiles an evil smile*...please.**

**Me: *Gets out some Strawberry Jam* Thanks BB. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Chocolate Beast

_**A/N: Ok now here is the deal. If you see *****, I am cussing. I know it will make it heard to read, but my mom has a no cussing rule. And since she does the over view, I can't put it in. Not like I would anyway. It's Just for Mello mostly. You guys know how he is. Well here is chapter 5; Enjoy ^^**_

**The 3 Musketeers : The Daughter of Strawberry Jam **

_**Recap-**__ I got out of the shower just in time to see the most scary thing ever. I got to my closet, but found all my clothes had been replaced with the pink dresses I put in Mercy's closet. I was going to kill her if it was the last thing I did. I ran out of my room, down the hall to Mercy's room, but she was not there. So I went downstairs only to see her on the ground at Matt's feet and what looked like she was praising him or something. Matt looked up at me and smiled. "Oh no, this can't be good." I muttered to myself_

_"Ah, Mello how nice of you to join us. So that was the color you got, it looks nice. Pink, pink, pink. Mercy has a pink room and high-lights, and you have a pink dress and pink hair." He said._

_"Yah, and it's all her fault!"_

_"Maybe, and maybe not. But if you two do not stop this insanity, I will be forced to intervene again." He held up all of my precious chocolate and Mercy's iPod. He then held them over the metal trash can that had a red hot fire glowing inside it._

_"NO, NO, NO! PLEASE, NOT THAT." Mercy and I yelled at the same time._

_"Then promise to stop this craziness right now."_

_"YES , YES, WE PROMISE, RIGHT MERCY?" I said putting my arm around Mercy._

_"YAH, WE PROMISE. Just can we have our stuff back?"_

_"Fine, but if it happens again I will burn it all. I'm not kidding!" Matt said with a dark tone in his voice._

_"Yes." Mercy and I nodded._

**Chapter 5: The Chocolate Beast**

**Mercy's POV**

After Matt threatened to burn Mello's and my stuff, Mello and I have been getting along much better. Today we have not gotten into one fight, and he even gave me some of his chocolate. Not a good idea.

I took a bite of it and, well let's just say that Mom and I share a chocolate dilemma!

**(Flashback)**

_"Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" a little 5 year old Mercy asked, wondering why her Mom was running around for no reason and acting crazy._

_"She just forgot that she can't have chocolate, that's all honey." Her father answered._

_"Oh, I hope I don't ever do that!"_

_"Me too, me too." He said, as her Mother continued running at hyper speed._

_**Mercy's 6th Birthday**_

_Will, one of Mercy's friends that helped her Mom, Dad, and her with stuff, gave Mercy a chocolate bar for her 6th birthday. Unfortunately Mercy and her Mom share a chocolate dilemma. Mercy is just like her Mom, she can't have chocolate, well at least most chocolate. For some reason, Mercy is not affected by all chocolate the same. She can have some and not others. Different chocolate candies do different things to her. It is very strange._

**(End of Flashback)**

And so it would seem the chocolate that Mello gave Mercy was one of the ones she can't have. _'Ha, I won't remember a thing'_ and after I thought that, everything went black.

**Matt's POV**

Mercy and Mels have been nice to each other lately, and it's nice not to have to restart my games all time. But I was wrong, Mello had given Mercy a bite of chocolate. The minute the chocolate hit Mercy's tongue, I saw a spark in her eyes. Then her eyes went blank and her head drooped.

"Mello, what did you do to her?" I asked.

"Nothing, I promise. I just give her some chocolate."

"I have a bad feeling." I said in a dull, scared voice. And then her head snapped up and her eyes looked like they were glowing. She looked at me, and out of the blue, ran to me and wrapped her arms around me and was rubbing her head up and down on my arm, purring like a cat.

"Um, Mercy, what are you doing?" I asked, trying to get away from her and when I did, she gave me the scariest glare I've ever seen, so I stayed put.

"I think she likes you." Mello laughed.

"Not funny, Mello. What do I do?"

"I have know idea."

"Um, Mercy, can I please get up?" I asked the cat-like girl.

"No!"

"And wh-" I did not get to finish. She just jumped up and started dancing all around the living room making her way to the stereo, and turned on _'_TiK ToK_ by Ke$ha'_ as loud as it would go.

_**(A/N: I don't like doing the lyrics cos I think it is a waist of time, but I had to do it on this one. You can just skip to the talking parts that's what I do.)**_

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_ Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_ (Lets go) _

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_ 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

"Um- Mels, did you know she could dance?" I asked. He just shook his head no_._

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, _

_clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, _

_playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy Don't stop,_

_ make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up_

_ Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight _

_Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_

It was getting out of control, so I got up and unplugged the stereo. Mercy turned to me like looking like a murderer and I was the victim. Her eye's glowed with a crazed evil.

"Matt." She said looking down. "Why did you turn it off?"

"It was too loud." I answered simply. As much as she tried to hide it, I could see her eye twitch with anger. A minute later she blew.

"AHHH!" An she ran out the door.

"NO-" Mello and I yelled going after her.

**Mello's POV**

We were running after Mercy well at least I was. _'Where did Matt go?'_ I yelled in my head. "Mercy. get your a** back here." I yelled after her.

"HAHA! Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man-...no, no, woooman!" She yelled back, before going faster.

"Man, how fast can she run?" I asked out loud.

"Mello." Someone yelled, before I was almost hit by a car. The driver of the car was none other than Matt!

"Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled at him.

"No, but as fast as she can run we will have a better chance to catch her in a car." He stated. And at that, I got in.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"There." And Matt pointed to her. She was dancing in the middle the interstate.

"What the h***" Both Matt and I got out and ran to get her before she killed herself and us.

"NO. THEY ARE GOING TO EAT MY BRAINS." She yelled.

"Shut up Mercy, or do you wanna kill yourself?" I snapped back.

"YOUR GOING TO KILL ME?"

"No, your going to kill yourself if you stay in the middle of the interstate." Matt said this time.

"NO, NO, NO!" She started to thrash back and forth accidentally kicking Matt where it hurts. He dropped to the ground, then Mercy elbowed me, first in the gut, then under the chin. She ran off once more.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME OR EAT ME!"

"Um, Matt are you ok?" I asked the now balled-up Matt.

"Yah, I'm just peachy!"

"Come on, I'll drive." We got back in the car and started looking for Mercy again.

"Mello, over there." And yes, there she was, climbing up the side of a building.

"What in the h***!"

"How is she doing that?" Matt asked. "Is she like Spider-Man or something?"

"I don't know." I said, getting out of the car. When Matt got out, Mercy lost her grip and started falling.

**Matt's POV**

I got out of the car just in time to see Mercy lose her grip and start falling. Mello and I were running to catch her. Mello ran into some guy and fell down. Now it was up to me to catch Mercy.

**Mercy's POV**

When I started to come out of the blackness, all I couldd see was me on the side of a building. Well, I was on the side of a building, but now I was falling. I closed my eyes, and started to cry. _'How dumb..Dying cos of chocolate!'_ I thought. But that was not my fault. Someone caught me; I looked up to see Matt holding me and Mello running up. I smiled but went limp.

**Matt's POV**

I had made it just in time. Mercy looked up and smiled at me, like she was thanking me for catching her and saying sorry. Then she fell limp.

"Is she ok?" Mello asked, coming up now.

"Yah, I think she is." I answered, getting up and going to the car. "Hey, can you drive?"

"Why?"

"She won't let go of my vest."

"Oh, Ok." The drive home was quite. Even when we got home, Mercy still wouldn't let go of my vest. I ended up on the couch sleeping with Mercy. Her death grip almost killed me.

**A/N: Ok, so that's chapter 5**

**Mello: Mercy what was with you?**

**Mercy: Oh,well, some chocolates do strange things to me.**

**Matt: Ha, um, Mercy can you let go of me now?**

**Mercy: No!**

**Me: Aww, you 2 look so cute like that.**

**Near: *walks by, looks and shakes head***

**Me: NEARRR *jumps Near and hugs him* how are you?**

**Near: Good**

**Me: That's good. *Lennes to Near's ear and whispers***

**Near:...**

**Me: Can you do it?**

**Near: Yes.**

**Me: Yah, thanks, Near. *Kisses his cheek***

**Near: *Blushes* Please read and review… thank you.**

**Me: You are so cute. ^^**


	6. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hey, just to let you guys now. I do have the next chapters done but they still need to be edited. Most of them will most likely be put in to 2 parts maybe 3 cos they that long. But I have NOT left this story. Tho if you like Hetalia, I have Hetalia X Reader on DA. Thanks for reading it means a lot to me ^_^**

**ID: HetaliaOWC**


End file.
